


Reclamation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever asked about that damned dress once they returned from Simarka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiliQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/gifts).



> Date Written: 4 January 2011  
> Word Count: 431  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2010 [[original post](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/107186.html?thread=2548402#t2548402)]  
> Recipient: wiliqueen  
> Spoilers: 1x04 "Emancipation" & 5x06 "Rite of Passage"  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions  
> Link to: http://www.shatterstorm.net  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story is wholly due to a certain costume that wiliqueen wore at Gatecon 2001. Or was it Gatecon 2002? Now I don't remember, damn it! But seeing wiliqueen in that costume next to Amanda Tapping is one of my most favorite Gatecon memories, as well as being the oldest/fondest memory I have of wiliqueen. *heh*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, just because…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath

No one ever asked about that damned dress once they returned from Simarka. No, that's not true. O'Neill did a couple of times over the years, most notably when he wanted to get a rise out of her. They all probably thought she left it behind, and she should have. But no, she found a way to smuggle it back through the 'gate and buried it in a box deep in the back of her closet. She knew she needed to do something with it, some sort of exorcism, because it really was a well-crafted garment.

It wasn't until Cassie announced that Dominic asked her to the Junior Prom that Sam finally dug all the way back into her closet to pull out the accursed thing. She wasn't even sure Cassie would find it remotely acceptable, but she had to give it a shot. She'd taken it with her for dinner at Janet's the next night, presenting it to their daughter after dinner.

Cassie had stared at it for several moments as Sam explained the story behind the dress, then smiled and carefully packed it back in the box and headed off to her room to get ready for a date with Dominic. Sam was crestfallen, and no amount of cajoling from Janet would cheer her up.

When the big day finally arrived, Sam and Janet treated Cassie to a whirlwind of pampering at a fancy spa before finally taking her home to get dressed and ready for Dominic to arrive with the limo. The guys were planning to come over just before Dominic arrived, despite Cassie's protests that they didn't need to scare him off when her Hok'tar abilities had been sufficient.

Teal'c watched passively as his teammates good-naturedly bickered back and forth as they waited for Janet and Cassie to come downstairs. Janet finally appeared, a proud and secretive smile on her lips, but she said nothing more than announcing Cassie's name loudly. All eyes were on the staircase as the girl they'd all grown to love came walking down slowly.

It took a moment for Sam to realize what she was seeing, and tears sprang to her eyes when she did. Cassie had taken that damned dress and transformed it into something completely different and wholly Cassie. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen, and she told Cassie as much.

She didn't remember much else of that night, but the image of Cassie in that gorgeous, formerly evil dress would stay with her until her dying day as one of her most treasured memories.


End file.
